1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dehumidifier, and more particularly to a dehumidifier electrically dehumidifying the air using a thermoelectric element.
2. Description of the Related Art
In conventional dehumidifiers equipped with a freezing cycle unit including a compressor, a condenser, a decompressor, an evaporator, and the like, humid air is cooled below the dew point by a heat exchanger to be dehumidified. Such conventional dehumidifiers have the following problems:
Each component of the freezing cycle unit of such a conventional dehumidifier is large in size and heavy in weight; in addition, pipelines are required for connecting the respective components. This makes it difficult to obtain a small-sized and light-weight dehumidifier. The conventional dehumidifier causes a large noise because of its driving portion such as a compressor, an air blower, and the like. Furthermore, when the evaporator is frosted, defrosting is required. As dehumidification is interrupted while defrosting, operating efficiency of the dehumidifier is decreased.